What on Earth is Going On?
by camocase09
Summary: In a world where there are males known as carriers, what will Shawn Spencer do when he finds out that he is one the hard way. By finding out he's pregnant. Shassie Gules Mpreg slash het
1. Chapter 1

First try ever!  
Shassie, Gules, maybe more  
There will be m-preg slash and het in this story

What on Earth is Going On?

_1988_

_Shawn sat on the beach beside his dad and Gus. He was curiously looking at a man a few towels down from them. "Dad?" Shawn asked, Henry replied with a gruff "What Shawn?" "What is wrong with that guy? His stomach is fat but nothing else is." "Well Shawn, if you paid attention in our health class then you would know that he's a carrier," Gus responded. Henry agreed with Gus going into an in depth explanation about carriers. "Shawn, I want you to remember to never be prejudiced against other people. No matter what they do that isn't considered 'normal' I never want to hear you belittle someone because of their lifestyle." Henry stressed. "Got it dad," Shawn replied._

Present

Shawn walked out of the hospital, disbelief written all over his face. _'How did this happen to me, I'm not a carrier!' _He kicked his bike into gear and started off ignoring the voices in his head, that sounded oddly like Gus, Jules, his dad, and Lassie, berating him for being on a motorcycle in his condition. _'I'm pregnant,' _Shawn thought in shock. You see, there are certain males called carriers. Carriers can get pregnant by another male or they can get a woman pregnant, and **all** male children are checked at birth. Shawn mulled over these thoughts until he arrived at the Psych office.

Shawn walked into the office, thinking about what had just happened in the hospital. "NO," he shouted, not willing to believe the doctor. He walked over to the desk and started bawling into it, "no" he muttered over and over until he passed out from exhaustion.

*****FLASHBACK*******

_Shawn walked into the police station, a bounce in his step. The previous night he had announced that he had feelings for Head Detective Lassiter, Shawn called him Lassie just to annoy him, to Gus and Jules, his best friend and by extension, his best friend's wife. Shawn was the kind to walk up to the person and kiss him, regardless of the consequences, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Juliet saw him walking and gave him an approving nod, Shawn winking back at her._

"_Spencer! What are you do--" Lassiter was cut off mid sentence by Shawn pressing his lips against the cop's. Lassiter looked at Shawn's closed eyes with surprise clearly written in them,before closing his eyes slowly and lowering his hands to Shawn's amazing ass. Juliet cheering silently behind them._

_The whole station was watching them with disbelief, and then Shawn heard his name being repeated over and over._

"_Shawn."_

"_Shawn!"_

"SHAWN!"

Shawn jolted from his sleep seeing Burton Guster and Henry Spencer staring at him, "Wha--" Shawn started before he was interrupted by Gus saying "Dude, how long have you been here? Lassiter has been ringing both of us for an hour looking for you." Gus started "Did you forget the dinner that you guys have been planning and that you made me go shopping with you for two hours before deciding you had the perfect outfit for it in your closet!" he finished angrily.

"Well I fell asleep, but I think that he won't want to see me ever again after he finds out what the doctor told me!'" Shawn replied.

"What did you find out?" Henry spoke up tentatively. "I'M PREGNANT!" Shawn shouted frustrated tears running down his face. Shawn mentally hit himself for telling them, but apparently mood swings were far worse for males than females.

Shawn looked up at Gus and Henry, scared of their reactions. "Shawn...

************************************

TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT STAY TUNED! And please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, 2nd Chapter, once again unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine!

*************************************

Recap: _Shawn looked up at Gus and Henry, scared of their reactions, "Shawn..."_

"Shawn..." Gus started, "I don't care if your pregnant, but if you even think about naming anyone else the godfather, I will be mad at you." "I don't know Gus; I was thinking of giving that role to Buzz." Shawn replied, knowing that his best friend accepted him.

"Dad?" Shawn asked, reverting from his normal self back to the out-of-character-extremely-nervous-Shawn. "What I wanna know is what happened to your photographic memory?" Henry said. "What?" "Do you not remember the conversation we had on the beach?" He inquired. Well yeah, but I thought it may be different seeing as I'm your son."

"Shawn, I'm not a hypocrite, of course I'm happy for you." Henry said. "My god, I'm gonna be a grandpa." Shawn and Gus cracking up after they heard that. "Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute, Lassiter is the father, right?" Gus asked. "Well yeah, I mean, I wouldn't cheat on him, I would feel like such a whore." Shawn replied. "Just making sure I'm going to beat the right guy's ass fro getting my best friend pregnant."

Gus, you can beat Carlton up if you want, wait, no you can't beat him up, but he doesn't even know yet." Shawn said. "Oh no, what if he leaves me!" Tears ran down his face and sobs started wracking his body as he thought of his boyfriend of three years leaving him.

Gus and Henry looked at each other awkwardly before playing a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to determine who had to comfort him, naturally, Gus lost. "Shawn, I doubt he's going to leave you; you've been together for 3 years." "You said that you doubt, not that he wouldn't, and what if this is the thing that pushes him over the edge after 3 years of putting up with me?" Shawn wailed. "Shawn, you know he was sad that he couldn't have a family with you when you told him that you weren't a carrier; I think he'll be ecstatic." Maybe, but what if he thinks that I lied and went to some other man and got pregnant!" Gus sighed in annoyance, _'Lassiter, have fun taking care of a pregnant Shawn.' _

"My god Shawn, he loves you so shut up and stop being so insecure; you should be happy, I know I was when I found out Juliet was pregnant (Juliet is about 3 ½ months along with twins, Shawn is 3 months along)!" Shawn burst into a fresh round of tears. "Now you hate me!" Gus took a calming breath and mentally counted to 10 several times.

"Shawn, nobody that matters will hate you! So stop crying, get a bottle of water, call Lassiter, apologize, ask to reschedule, then I will take you to your apartment (Shawn moved into Lassiter's place after about a year) and you can tell him and then you will both be all fine and dandy again!"

Shawn immediately did as he was told and walked over to the phone. "Hi Carlton." he said shyly, and it definitely sounded as if he had been crying

With Carlton

"Shawn! Are you okay, did something happen, did you get hurt, whats wrong?!" "I'm sorry I missed dinner, I fell asleep at the office." "It's okay babe, just tell me why you've been crying!" "uumm...I'd actually like to wait and tell you face to face." "Okay baby, I'll see you soon." "Love you Carly." "You too babe." Carlton sat down, wondering what was wrong, all the while playing with a small jewelers box.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I realized that I've been forgetting the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!

Here it goes!

Carlton sat in his living room, waiting for Shawn. He heard a key in the lock and then the door opening. "Hey Carlton." Shawn said softly. "Shawn, mind telling me what's going on?" "You know I love you, right?" "Yeah, and I love you more than anything else on the world, babe." "Well, you're gonna have to love someone else along with me." Lassiter seemed really confused, "What? Shawn what are you talking about!?"

Shawn walked over and sat on the couch, pulling Carlton back down onto the couch from where he had stood during his outburst. "I'm pregnant." Shawn said. Carlton looked at him a moment before bursting into laughter, "Shawn, seriously, what is wrong?" "I told you, I'm pregnant. I'm not joking, I'm absolutely serious!"

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Carlton said. "You didn't tell me you were a carrier, in fact, you told me that you weren't one." Carlton said, starting to get angry. "Well apparently they missed that part of me when I was a baby, because I have the ultrasound to prove that I am currently carrying a child." "Wait a sec., you said **a** baby, not our baby, have you been having an affair?" Carlton asked suspiciously. "Wha- NO! I would never cheat on anyone, especially not you, I love you!" Shawn said with such conviction that Lassiter had no choice but to believe him. Okay, fine, it's mine, but why didn't you tell me, I could have bought protection."

"Well, I told you, it got looked over, or switched, or something! My birth certificate says I'm not a carrier though, I guess I'll have to get that changed." Shawn said as an afterthought. "Okay babe, I trust you, but obviously not enough, but I want to learn to trust you more." Lassiter said, Shawn could tell there was a hidden meaning behind his words. "Lassie,,,what are you saying?" Lassiter pulled Shawn off the couch so they were standing up. "Shawn, I was going to ask you this at the restaurant..." Carlton pulled the box out of his pocket as he got down on one knee.

Shawn looked at him, tears in his eyes, now knowing what he was getting at. "Shawn, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be a better husband to you than I could be to Victoria, will you marry me?" Shawn immediately kissed him, straddling his raised knee, "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Shawn said, the tears now running down his face. "What are we gonna do? The baby is due in September (it is March), are we going to get married before he-slash-she is born; the last thing we can do is buy my suit, depending on how big I'll get by the wedding; I want our theme to be-" Shawn was cut off by Carlton.

"Shawn, we have plenty of time befor3e we have to start planning, and I want to hire a wedding planner so you won't be too stressed out." "But Carly, nobody hires wedding planners." Shawn whined. "Uh huh, which is exactly why there are all these successful wedding planners out there." Yep, don't you know it."

"Okay Shawn, we have some things to talk about." "Like?" "Godparents, telling everyone, inveteracy." Lassiter said "Well I thought the godparents would be obvious, Buzz and the new girl that tried to get a restraining order against Jules, I need to get her name too." "Ha ha, no." Carlton said, laughing dryly. "Well my choice for godfather us Gus." Shawn said. "well the best choice for godmother would have to be the other Guster, she is logical, smart, an-," "Admit it! You like her, as a friend of course! But you liiike heerrr." Shawn teased. "Ahem, well, now that we have that figured out, hem, the Guster's, that will work out." Lassiter said uncomfortably. Shawn burst out laughing, "You crack me up; I love you so much."

There's chapter 3!

I realized (again) that I've forgotten to respond to reviews!

: Thanks for the cookie! Even though you didn't review, I shall respond anyways! And that's a weakness of mine too! Ash: I live for cliffhangers! I hate them so much I figured I'd incorporate them into my story! Mikesh: they're plans are canceled, but they're having a party soon! And responses from chapter 1! a s h l e y :): thanks, 1st reviewer! Makes me warm inside! Mikesh: sorry, you got the wrong feeling, but that would be an awesome twist to my story! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!

I've had ballet camp for the past 2 weeks and it's really long and grueling so I haven't been up to writing lately.

A couple points that I've neglected to mention: 1) I don't own anything except the plot 2) everyone knows Shawn isn't psychic, he has his detective's license.

Shawn woke up and realized that Lassiter was absent from the opposite side of the bed, and while that wasn't unusual, the cold that replaced the warmth that was usually there was.

Shawn blearily walked out of the bedroom into the living room, seeing Lassie sitting on the couch, a contemplative look on his face. "Hey baby, what's up?" Shawn asked. "Nothing, just thinking." "Why Carly, the way you look, you'd think your fiance just told you he-slash-she was pregnant or something." "Ha ha, aren't you funny." Lassie said dryly.

"This Friday, we'll have the party, and this Friday, I'll be murdered by your dad, Guster, O'h- the other Guster, Vick, and Mcnabb may just join in." "No," "Yes," "No," "Yes," Lassie, no." "Shawn, yes." "Lassie, dad and Gus already know, Jules is pretty much my fag hag, Vick will think that once the baby is born, you'll be punished enough, and Buzz will smile and nod." "Yeah, if you say so..." Shawn looked at Carlton from where they had shifted during their discussion, Carlton was laying on the couch, Shawn curled up against his chest, Carlton's hands coursing through Shawn's hair and down his back.

"Well, I'm gonna see if I'm even remotely showing yet." Shawn patted Carlton's chest before getting up and sashaying to the bedroom. Carlton got up and followed him to get ready for work (He wasn't watching Shawn's ass, really). He was halfway dressed when Shawn let out a fan girl like squeal, causing Carlton to jump and trip over his pants, which were around his knees. "are you okay?" "Yeah, your incredibly girlish squeal scared the wits out of me." It was not girly." Shawn denied "Yeah, it was." "C'mon Lassie face, it was the manliest squeal you've ever heard!" "Uh, no, actually, it was than when O'ha-Guster went undercover at that sorority." "Fine, okay, I'll admit it, it was girly, okay!" "It's fine Shawn, now why don't you tell me why you squealed." Shawn immediately went from depressed/angry to happy before babbling incomprehensibly. "Woah, woah, woah, SLOW DOWN!" "Well you can't see it, but you can feel it!" Shawn said, pushing Carlton's hand against his stomach. "can you feel it?" Shawn asked, rubbing the hand up and down.

"Yeah, it's kind of there, but isn't it kind of early to be showing?" "Well, maybe, but I don't make fun of our kid, if he-slash-she is tubby, then he-slash-she will get enough ridicule at school as it is." "Don't worry, I wouldn't make fun of our own kid." "So you would make fun of someone else's kid?" "Possibly..." "Okay! As long as it isn't a friend of our child's." (a/n my dad always makes fun of other kids.) "Hun, you better finish getting ready for work, I don't think Vick would appreciate you showing up in your boxers." Lassiter looked at the clock realizing he had 15 minutes to get there and he hadn't brushed his teeth or combed his hair and he had yet to put on his pants or holster "Shit!" He rushed around getting ready and was out the door in 10 minutes. Shawn was amused, but he looked down sadly when he realized that Carlton hadn't said goodbye.

All of a sudden, Carlton rushed back through the door to Shawn, pecking him on the mouth, "I love you, babe." And then he ran out the door. Shawn smiled widely before flopping on the couch and sighing contentedly and turning on the TV.

The next thing Shawn was aware of was a slamming door and girlish squealing before Juliet Guster came into view. "SHAWN! Gus told me you were pregnant! What is it!? How far along are you!? Will yours be able to play with my boy?! I'm so excited!" "Yes, Juliet was pregnant, just over 5 months. "It's a boy?! Yay!" The room was filled with more girlish squeals from the twp pregnant people. Just then, Gus walked into the room, staring at the 2 other people that had previously been squealing, but were now looking at him with deer in the headlights looks. "Gus! Your having a boy! Maybe I'll have a boy and the can be the next generation of Shawn and Gus!" Gus gave him a look and then pulled a pineapple smoothie from behind his back, "Here, I figured you would want one, cravings and all." Shawn's eyes lit up and he immediately grabbed it and took a sip, then he was in the bathroom, vomiting up everything he had eaten in the past day, smoothie splashed across the floor. Gus and Juliet looked at each other before Juliet commented, "Shawn without pineapple?! His pregnancy is going to be hell for the rest of us!"

********************

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm ssssoooo excited! 4 more days until the Psych season premiere, and the So You Think You can Dance finale is this week!

Ok, onto reviews!

Mikesh-oh it will, or will it...maybe their happiness will go down the drain! Keep reading and maybe you'll find out...

Squeedle-yeah, you told me, and I agree with the adorkable comment

XtremeDiva2009-sorry if that wasn't soon enough

ash-thanks, that is the best compliment I've ever gotten over my writing!

CalliM-thank you, I'm thinking about having him explode at some point in the future!

Thanks for reading my story! This is the longest chapter yet!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT I wanted to post something before I went on my 2 week vacation because my mother won't let me bring my laptop, worried that I'd leave it in the hotel room, 2 more days! I'll be leaving tomorrow, so I'll take my composition book with me and hopefully when I come back, I'll have an extra long chapter for you! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

*********************************

What on Earth is Going On? Chapter 5

Shawn sat at his engagement/special announcement party, somewhat depressed that he couldn't eat the magnificent pineapple upside-down cake that had been delivered for the event, but his fiance refraining from eating it too was incredibly sweet. Of course, there were some people there that thought he was going crazy for turning down anything to do with pineapple.

Carlton grabbed his champaigne glass and Shawn's hand and pulled him up to the front of the room. "Can I have you attention." he said, hitting a fork against his glass (he's always wanted to do that) everyone looked at them. "okay, as you all know, we threw this party for mine and Shawn's engagement, but we have something else to announce." Whispers filled the room. "We are going to be parents, Shawn is pregnant!"

All of sudden, camera flashes were going off and gasps were circulating around the room from what seemed like all of Santa Barbara, because who would miss the engagement party of Santa Barbara's most eligible bachelor (Shawn). Shawn looked around to guage everyone's reaction. Gus and Juliet were clapping, but Gus looked mildly angry, probably at Carlton, Henry was glaring at Lassiter, who obviously noticed, based on the flinch, Vick was clapping, looking at them approvingly, and Buzz, of course, was smiling and nodding.

******************************

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short, and the next chapter is going to be a time skipping chapter that will just be various times throughout Shawn's pregnancy, and maybe the wedding, but don't expect me to write out vows because I haven't been to a wedding in about 8 years maybe.

Okay! Onto review responces from last chapter!

Dean's Celtic Pixie-I agee, poor Shawn, but I just had to add it.

Emalee-I think he'll make it, and today it's 2 more days!

Princess of the Queens-I'll try to fix it, but I'm not quite sure what you're telling me.

Squeedle-yeah, I was pretty funny when I wrote chapter 4, not quite sure why though...and about the

pineapples, I'm thinking he's going to turn into the monster from the Chef Boyarde

commercials.

CalliM-Thanks, if it is the software, I'll try to fix it, but I did have it on 1.5 spacing instead of double spaced, though.

Elwa-he's just over 3 months, you see in the next chapter what I'm doing.

Once again, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Well, Myrtle Beach was really fun! I went para sailing which was pretty awesome! But I look like I went emo on my leg because I went boogie boarding during high tide and there were shells, so I was acting as shark bait that day. Oh, I went to this thing called medieval times, it was ssssoooo fun, you got to eat and watch a joust, but since it was set before silverware was invented, you didn't get any, but we had tomato bisque, garlic bread, roasted chicken (it was literally half a chicken), ribs, half a potato, and this really yummy pastry thing with apple filling! It was ssssoooo amazing, so I really enjoyed it and my updates will be really sporadic from now on because school starts this Friday, but after this chapter, there is 1 more plus the epilogue!

**********************************************

What on Earth is Going On? Chapter 6

(SOME LANGUAGE)

4 Months Lassie POV

Lassiter stood in the ice cream section in the local supermarket. Shawn had sent him out and had called at least 9 times since, but he didn't remember the last one Shawn had said so he was waiting for Shawn to call again asking for a different flavor. Sure enough, his phone began to ring.

"Hey baby," Lassiter said. "Hi Carly-bear! I just made myself some macaroni and cheese, so I don't want any ice cream. Bye Lassers!" Carlton sighed before grabbing a tub of vanilla and as an afterthought, a tub of chocolate, then grabbing a whole bunch of toppings.

Carlton walked into the house, Shawn walked yo to him and kissed him fiercely, then rummaged through the bags like a kid through Christmas presents. "Carly! You know exactly how to keep me happy!"

***************************************************

5 months

Shawn and Lassiter were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to find out the gender of the baby.

"Lassiter?" The nurse holding a clipboard asked. Shawn yanked Carlton up and pulled him into the examination room behind the nurse.

In minutes, Shawn's growing baby bump was covered in the disgusting jelly and a probe was moving around. "Well that's interesting." The doctor commented. Shawn looked at Carlton worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked anxiously. "Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just, you're having twins, Mr. Lassiter." She directed at Shawn. "Oh, it's Spencer, wait, what?!" You're having twins." There was a loud thump. Shawn and the doctor looked at the floor where Lassiter was out cold. Shawn then turned to the doctor. "So what are the genders?"

(A/N sorry, just had to end it there...he's having a boy and girl)

6 Months

Shawn walked into the station, proudly showing his baby bump to anyone who would look. He was planning on taking his Carly-bear out to lunch, but he "forgot" his wallet at home. He then rounded the corner to where Carlton's desk was, but he hated what he was. Carlton smiling, leaning against his desk, smiling at some whore with fake blonde hair, fake boobs, and a lot of makeup. And the fake blonde was making a move on **his** oblivious man!.

"Excuse me," he started, "This man is engaged to me! So if you would kindly remove your breasts from his face, I would appreciate it." "Yeah, but I don't think he would." Carlton, who, as stated, was oblivious, started to say something but was quieted by Shawn saying, "Shut up Lassie, I'm going to take care of this bitch myself." "Who are you calling a bitch, tubby?" (yes, tubby) She asked, referring to his rather large stomach.

He started to tear up. "Well at least he loves me for being me, at least I didn't have to get all kinds of cosmetic surgeries and still not be noticed by a man." She seemed to have snapped and punched Shawn as hard as she could, which was surprisingly hard, in the stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping. Buzz's voice rang out, "Someone call an ambulance!" And everything went dark for a while.

Shawn woke up and suddenly, everything came back to him. He sat up quickly, noting the medical equipment, Lassie asleep across hislegs, Gus and Henry asleep in hospital chairs, and thankfully, his rather large stomach. He quickly grabbed his chart without waking Carlton up and scanned it with his eyes, memorizing everything in seconds. He then breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't anything wrong with his babies.

***************************************

7 Months (Carly's POV)

He was the happiest man alive. He was sitting at his wedding reception, drinking the finest champagne money can buy, eating a slice of magnificent pineapple upside down cake, and holding hands with the most amazing guy on earth, who was also his husband. He chuckled as he thought of what he had walked in on 2 weeks ago.

_Flash Back_

_Carlton walked in the door of their house, hoping to surprise Shawn with his new craving, Arby's roast beef sandwiches. He walked to the door of the bedroom and was alarmed to hear quiet sobbing._

_He burst through the door and saw Shawn on the bed, curled in a ball around his stomach, a plate of pineapple chunks on the nightstand. Carlton immediately assumed the worst and ran to the bed, "Honey! What's wrong?! Do you need to go to the hospital!?" Shawn looked at him before laughing rather loudly. "Hun, I'm happy!" "So you were crying?" "Yes" "And why are you happy?"_

_There was a pause where Shawn reached over, grabbed a piece of pineapple and popped it into his mouth. Carlton vaulted across the room and grabbed the trash can, then ran back to Shawn, who was pushing another piece of pineapple into his mouth._

_He held the trash can out to Shawn who just sat there. "Honey, I hope you don't expect me to throw my pineapple away once I can eat it." Carlton stared at him. "I expected you to blow chunks, no pun intended, of course, how did you know you wouldn't!?" "My pineapple-ey senses were tingling, and it tickled." They both looked at each other and burst into laughter._

_End Flash Back_

And now, he was the happiest man alive.

******************************************************

8 Mos.

Juliet had been home a few days when they decided to visit her for the fist time since the hospital. They walked, or in Shawn's case waddled to the door and were ushered in by Gus. Carlton helped him onto the couch beside Juliet and the baby was moved into his arms. Once the baby had left the warmth of his mommy, he started to cry. Shawn passed the baby to Gus, then he burst into tears.

Carlton asked him what was wrong and Shawn wailed, "My godson hates me!" Then Juliet followed suit, and when asked what was wrong with her, she answered, "My baby hates his godfather!" Carlton and Gus looked at each other.

That's it for Chapter 6! next chapter, Shawn has the babies!

Okay, I need some suggestions for names, 2 boys names and 1 girl name, I really like the name Destin for Gus and Juliet's baby so let me know what you think!

Now for reviews!

Squeedle-So do I! I'm happy that you felt that way!

CalliM-Haha, thanks!

XtremeDiva2009-thanks

Blue-Eyed Chica-thanks!

Sumoko-chan-well this is the longest chapter so far!

(did anyone else notice that I said thanks a lot?)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I know, it's been a while, actually 13 days maybe...well anyways, school started last Friday and I've had enough homework to threaten to make me fall backwards with the weight in my backpack, so a lot less frequent will my updates be (Yoda!) but this is the last real chapter, next is the epilogue, so I'll be working on another story before I start the sequel, It's called Before He was Lassie, it's based off a story of the same name by Andie O'Neill I'd like to see it as a multi-chaptered sequel, maybe, but I'll have more info about it next chapter! Now on to this chapter!

*****************************************

What on Earth is Going On Chapter 7

Shawn woke up to the feeling of pain, then it stopped. He then felt something wet seep through his boxers. "Carly?" "What." he said sleepily. "I need to go to the hospital, baby, You're gonna be a daddy." Carlton was up, had his pajamas on (he slept in boxers), had the emergency bag, and was out the door setting the car in reverse before he realized he had forgotten the most important part of this trip.

He ran back in the bedroom and picked Shawn up bridal style, ignoring his shouts of, "You asshole! How could you forget me, you bastard!"

They were at the hospital in about 10 minutes, thanks to Carlton's sirens. He carried Shawn in and Shawn was soon in a room, waiting for when he was allowed to push. Carlton quickly called everyone on the list that consisted of Henry, Maddie, Gus, Juliet, Buzz and his wife, Vick, and his own parents.

After half-an-hour, everyone was there and Carlton was pacing back and forth. Of course everyone could hear Shawn screaming, but the doctors wouldn't let Carlton in yet. He was able to go in after some threatening from Shawn though.

Shawn was laying in bed, face red, with tears running down his face. "I don't think I can do this." Carlton then walked to the bed "honey, in a few hours, you'll be laughing at the fact you said that."

In those few hours, Shawn hadn't been allowed to push. 5 hours later, he was allowed to push. The first baby, a girl, was born without a hitch, but something happened with the next, something that was cause enough for them to remove Carlton from the room. "We need to do something, before both of them die!" He heard as he was pushed out of the room.

Carlton sat in a chair and held his head in his hands, _'I don't know what I'll do without him.' _Everyone looked at him, Juliet crying softly. _'All the times we had together, I don't think I can raise our children without him.' _

**Series of Flashbacks**

_Carlton woke from a nightmare, it was something along the lines of Shawn leaving him overnight. He looked over and realized that Shawn was gone, he panicked. He quickly put on boxers and pj bottoms on before rushing out of the room._

_In the kitchen, Shawn was putting 2 bowls of cereal on the table. "Morning Hun!" Shawn said brightly. "Shawn, what is this?" He asked, referring to the mess of sliced fruit in some kind of batter. "Well, I was going to make fruit pancakes, but you don't have a waffle iron, so I was kinda sad. So then, I wiped off the pineapple chunks and ate them, so now I'm happy! I hope you aren't too disappointed." He added worriedly._

_"No! No, frosted flakes are good with me." "Well you may have a problem, they're corn flakes." Lassiter just started laughing._

_***_

_Shawn was going to Henry's for dinner, but he was going to introduce Lassiter as his boyfriend this time. They had been dating for a few months and Shawn liked to think they were getting pretty serious._

_(switch!)_

_Carlton walked into the house behind Shawn, secretly wishing he had worn the bulletproof vest Shawn said he should wear. "Shawn, you're la-Carlton! What a surprise!" "Well I have to tell you something, Dad." Shawn replied for him._

_After dinner, Henry finally said something. "So, why are you here?" Shawn started to reply "No Shawn, I want to hear it from him." "Well, um, We came here to, um, tell you that-" "What?" I'mdatingyourson." "Oh, Carlton, can I see you outside for a minute?" "Okay..." **after a few minutes** They both came back in, and Shawn and Carlton left. "Shawn?" he asked "Yes?" "I don't like it when your dad talks about his gun collection like that."_

_***_

_"I love you." he said "What?" Shawn asked in disbelief. "I love you. There's no way around it." Shawn panicked. "How could you love me? Why? I mean, I'm weird, fake, probably a whole bunch more! And did you expect me to answer you?! I mean the only thing I could say is-." He cut himself off. "I love you." He said in amazement. "I love you, I love Carlton Lassiter!" He then ran back to him and kissed him. "I love you." Shawn said. "I love you, too."_

**End of Flashbacks**

_'So many memories, I can't do this!'_ Just then, the doctor came out. "Congratulations Mr. Lassiter, a healthy baby girl, boy, and one tired husband." A cheer went up in their little group. Carlton was so elated he hugged the doctor, then rushed into the room, he stopped when he saw Shawn, sitting up in the bed, a small blue bundle in his arms (How many times have you seen that line?). Shawn looked at him, he was extremely pale, sweaty, and visibly tired, but he was as beautiful as the day they were married.

"Hey." Shawn said softly. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" Carlton looked around, eyes landing on the nurse that held his baby girl. He sat down and she handed her over. "She's so beautiful." He said, amazed. "Can we let visitors in?" The nurse asked. "Yeah." Gus, Henry, and Maddie walked in, everyone else had to go to work. "What are their names?" The looked at each other. "The girl is Janette Madeline, and the boy is Jude Henry." "The perfect playmates for Tyler Peyton!" Gus said. (His middle name is after Juliet's dad, I doubt that is his name in the show, if he's even on it) A nurse came in, they had tested Jude. Shawn handed Jude over to his Grandpa Henry. The nurse, Brenda by her name tag, handed a folder over to Shawn. "Results for the Carrier Gene test, positive."

I'll leave it at that! Thank you! Now for review replies

Sumoko-chan-thank you, correction: babies, okay, somewhat curious about your rant, but whatever makes you happy...

Blue-Eyed Chica-thanks!

sanityisgone-glad you like it!

CalliM-I agree with your hormonal Shawn comment, your welcome, even though I should be thanking you!

Squeedle-IT DOES! I sat in the red/yellow section, do you remember who won? When I went, your guy beat mine and the yellow guy won; I don't think it was either. And that's probably the most extreme reaction I've ever gotten and I don't mind your names, but I know several people with them, so I didn't want to inflate their ego's

Hendrick248848-thanks!

XtremeDiva2009-sorry! Not the biggest fan of naming 1st names after people, but middle names work for me.

Mikesh-haven't heard from you in a while.

Claire-it's fine, thank you, well at least it didn't make you cry, hm hm Squeedle cough cough.


	8. Epilogue

Okay, Last Chapter! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hate giving excuses but I'm going to: I have homework, I'm on student council, A big ballet is coming up, and I got a bloody nose. I wasn't fighting or anything though, I was in a bathroom stall at school and the locks suck majorly, so my friends were messing around with it by pushing the door open, so when I stood up I wasn't pushing on it and they pushed against it and it flew open with both of their weight on it and hit me in the nose. So that's my story. Now on with the Epilogue.

***************************************************

3 Months Old

Shawn was exhausted. Carlton had gone to a police conference with Juliet for 9 days and Gus had his own for 7 days. So he was stuck with 3 babies, two 3 month olds and one 5 month old. All three adults had offered to stay but Shawn insisted that they go. However, after 6 days, Shawn was dead on his feet.

Not only was Shawn tired, he hadn't talked to Carlton at all because the conference was in some random place in the Rockies, so there was no reception, and since Shawn's phone had fallen into water, he couldn't do long distance to the hotel.

***

Shawn fell into bed, It was 3:00 in the morning and he had only just gotten the babies asleep. He hadn't slept in 18 hours and he was about ready to faint. Shawn was in the bed and snuggled into the covers when the babies started screaming. He sighed and got up to take care of them.

Once there, he changed Janette's diaper, seeing as she was the one who started everything, called Gus so he could talk to Tyler, because Tyler is a daddy's boy and would fall asleep to Gus's voice, and he was left with Jude.

There are 2 types of carriers, Type A, who's womb develops before they're born, and Type B, who's womb develops anywhere from 1 month old to 1 year old. Shawn is type A, so he didn't have to worry about anything, but Jude is type B, so he has to deal with major stomach aches at any time of the day. As you should know, babies plus pain equals lots of screaming.

Shawn picked Jude up and took him to his own room, so the other babies wouldn't wake up. He started bouncing Jude around, trying to distract him from the pain.

After an hour, his phone started going off. "Hello?" Shawn really couldn't talk to anyone right then with Jude crying. "Hey baby, how are you, and whoever's crying?" "It's Jude, he's having stomach aches and I'm out of his prescription." Shawn said. "Honey, there is the other way to make the pain go away." "Since when." "Well, you may have stepped out when the doctor explained this." "Okay, just tell me what to do." And with Lassie's instruction, Jude was asleep in a half an hour. "So, why are you calling me at 4:30 in the morning?" "Oh, I had a feeling you needed my help." "Gus called?" Shawn said, knowing the answer.

"Yeah." "Well I'm glad you have service." "I miss you baby, but I'll be home in 2 days, and then you won't have to worry about taking care of 3 babies alone." Shawn suddenly remembered what time it was. "Hun, shouldn't you be in bed? You have a bid day ahead of you." "If you insist." Shawn could tell that Carlton was as tired as he was. "I love you baby." "Love you too, Lassie." Shawn hung up, then crawled into the bed, relieved that he had a chance to talk to his husband.

*******************************

7 Yrs Old

It was the twins' 7th birthday party and all of the "popular" kids were there, but only for 2 people that you wouldn't expect. Janette, of course, and Tyler, but not Jude. Already, in the 2nd grade, Shawn could see them dividing into the "social classes" of high school.

Janette would be a ditzy cheerleader, probably not ditzy with her parents though, Tyler would be the nice, hot, smart quarterback that all the girls wanted to date and Jude will be the one that no one in the school knows. What he was saying was that Jude will be alone and unpopular, Janette will encourage that so she won't be undermined by her baby brother, and Tyler will do everything he can to put Jude in the lime light.

Shawn looked up at a shout, Jude was on the ground, Janette over him, and the basketball bouncing under the net. He quickly figured out what had happened, Janette missed and Jude made it so she pushed him down. _'Tyler and Jude will make a perfect couple.' _Thought Shawn when Tyler helped Jude up, glaring at Janette all the way, and got a Capri sun for both boys. Shawn then looked over when someone touched his shoulder. "Shawn, what are you doing?" "Nothing, Lassafras, nothing." Shawn said before kissing him chastely.

*****************************

AW! it's over, I'm actually kinda sad. Anyways, here's for the reviews

Squeedle-yeah, I thought it turned our really great! And thanks for not taking the name thing too seriously!

CalliM-Haha, thanks, but it's over now :(

Sumoko-chan-thanks!

Blue-Eyed Chica-Thanks!

Mikesh-it's fine, and sorry I took so long.

Next time: Preview for my new story!


	9. New Story Preview

Okay, this is a preview for my fiction _Before He was Lassie_. It is based off of Andie O'Neill's fiction of the same title. I don't own the characters and I only take quarter credit for the plot because I only came up with the idea because of Andie! So be nice and don't say anything mean or else I'll be told to stop writing it by Andie! Now on with the thing!

****************************************************

A rookie cop and a 9 year old boy.

"_I promise not to tell that your mustache is fake." Said the nine year old_

A broken marriage

"_I cannot live with you anymore! Get out of my house!" screamed a red-haired woman_

A borrowed couch

"_Can I stay here for a day or two?" The man asked_

A bond forged

"_Carlton, want to play basketball with me and Gus?" _(yes, I'm aware it's grammatically incorrect)

A boy's crush

_Shawn looked down, blushing. "What is it?" The man asked. "You have pretty eyes."_

But what will happen when something breaks their bond.

"_Victoria and I have settled our differences; She's pregnant!" A little boy with a broken heart crept out of the room._

So, does it sound dramatic! If I keep up like I am, it should be out by Wednesday!


End file.
